Harry Potter X Little Witch Academia Crossover
by Aragon365
Summary: This is not a story, but rather a story idea. This idea was originally made by Odin's Eye, who gave me permission to post this on my story page.


The Genre is Adventure/Drama.

It is a Harry Potter and Little Witch Academia crossover with a lot of elements of Norse Mythology and small elements of the Arthurian Mythos.

Harry's Adventures: Harry goes down the events of the Seven Books but each of Harry's adventures have themes and elements from Norse Mythology. Harry Potter has to strive to be the best Wizard since Merlin himself like how all boys strives to be the best and learning the paths of magic that Merlin has and gradually develops powers similar to Odin's, Sigurd's, and Merlin's as well as a prodigious level of talent with Norse Magic along with learning his parents magic and powers when Harry learns more about his heritage to live up to his families legacy and the legacy of Hogwarts and his ties to the Founders along with the Magic's of Little Witch Academia.

Before the events of the last book Harry has to go through the events of Little Witch Academia's TV series by helping Akko to restore the Magic of the Little Witch Academia series to the world and finding a girlfriend at Luna Nova reignites his spirit.

Harry's powers: Harry gains all his cannon powers but has to learn Norse and Celtic Magic, along with Irish, Celtic, Welsh, and Druidic Magic, befitting the mythos of Merlin as an Old Celtic and Druidic figure and because Merlin was in Harry Potter cannon and a student at Hogwarts along with Shamanism and all the arts associated with it in Shamanism and the rituals of the Greeks and Romans as both had a strong hold on Britain and along with the Norse Runes befitting the Norse inspiration in Little Witch Academia. Harry also must work to become a skilled warrior after slaying the Basilisk.

Harry can now regenerate his body such as his limbs and bones but this regeneration takes time along with Harry now having Pyro Kinesis and can fly without a broom by flying on Wings of Fire with Superhuman strength. Harry's eyes can petrify people like what happened to the students in Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets and Harry can turn this ability his eyes now have on and off at will but the petrification only works when making eye contact with the guy he wants to petrify.

Harry gets these powers are when he was bitten by the Basilisk with him saving Ginny's life Harry with his Magic working overtime to save his life by working with the Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom by transforming those foreign elements into a natural part of him by mutating his body. However Harry has to work hard to master all these powers along with everything Harry can do in cannon and also with getting better with his Fortune Telling skills such as learning about and using the Tarot. with getting better with his Fortune Telling skills such as learning about and using the Tarot and learning The Arcana.

The Major Arcana consists of 22 cards without suits: The Magician, The High Priestess, The Empress, The Emperor, The Hierophant, The Lovers, The Chariot, Strength, The Hermit, Wheel of Fortune, Justice, The Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, The Devil, The Tower, The Star, The Moon, The Sun, Judgment, The World, and The Fool. Cards from The Magician to The World are numbered in Roman numerals from I to XXI, while The Fool is the only unnumbered card, sometimes placed at the beginning of the deck as 0, or at the end as XXII.

The Minor Arcana consists of 56 cards, divided into four suits of 14 cards each; ten numbered cards and four court cards. The court cards are the King, Queen, Knight and Page/Jack, in each of the four tarot suits.

Harry gains powers similar to Odin and Sigurd of Norse mythology and also Merlin. Such as the power to create and manipulate the Wind, Lightning, Create Storms, Astral Project, Fly without a broom, be a prodigy of Norse magic as he can use Gandr, Seidr, and the Norse Runes, be a master magician and speak to snakes and later birds like Sigurd along with Harry learning everything he can do in cannon and becomes a shape shifter and see the future. Harry also becomes an Animagus with his Animal form being an Eagle when he learns his parents were Animagi and learns Western Hermiticism and Western Alchemy. When you look into Norse Mythology and the Arthurian Mythos you must take a look at real world systems of mysticism like Norse magic's such as Gandr, Seidr, and the Runes the Elder Futhark, the Anglo-Saxon Futhorc, the Younger Futhark, Rök runes, Hälsinge runes, Medieval runes, and the Dalecarlian runes.

When you delve into the Runes and Norse Magic, take a look at these books as they may help you out on their magical theory.

The Galdrabók by Stephen E Flowers,

Norse Magic by D.J. Conway,

Practical Secrets of the Northern Grimoires by Stephen E. Flowers,

Futhark a Hand Book of Rune Magic by Edred Thorsson,

Rune Casters Handbook by Edred Thorsson,

Runes and Feminine Powers Northern Mysteries and Magic by Freya Aswyn, and finally Northern Magic, Rune Mysteries and Shamanism by Edred Thorsson.

Now Harry learns all of this because if you look at it from a Viking and Celtic view point Harry actually has a lot in common with two big players in Norse Mythology Odin and Sigurd and with Merlin.

Here are Harry's similarities to Odin, Merlin, and Sigurd.

Lets start with how Harry is like Sigurd. Sigurd slew Fafnir, a Dwarf turned Norse Dragon who had a beef with Odin and had his family clash with Odin and his kin like how Harry a descendent of Godric Gryffindor who had a beef with Salazar Slytherin which broke up the founders team dynamic ends up fighting Voldemort a descendent of Slytherin, and Harry had slain a Dragon like Sigurd in the Tri Wizard Tournament and a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets which Fafnir in his Dragon form was described as a Serpent which were labeled as Ormr a type of Dragon and the label of Dragon can be applied to the Basilisk. Harry is the son of Lily and James Potter who were both heroes in the first Wizarding War against Voldemort which Odin was a sponsor of war and great heroes in Norse Mythology and old Norse heroes claimed descent from Odin like Sigurd.

Harry is a descendent of the Perevel Brothers who are in turn the ancestors of the Founders of Hogwarts. So that fits Harry as he is the descendent of royalty. Harry has an Invisibility Cloak which Sigurd, a chosen Hero of Odin, Son of the hero Sigmund, descendent of Volsung a descendent of Odin himself had an Invisibility Cloak as a gift from the Divine like how Dumbledore is a god figure in the early books which is the same with the Valkyries in Norse Mythology as servants of Odin. Also Sigurd learned Norse Magic's and the Runes from a Valkyrie like how Harry turned to Hermione for more knowledge on magic he did not possess and their are Runes in the Harry Potter series. The Perevell's in the series were like Gods who wanted to master death and Harry is descended from them.

Lets compare Harry to Odin. Odin, meaning Fury and The Furious, is the chief god in Norse mythology. Odin is associated with wisdom, war, battle, the Gallows, raging storms, death, creation, breathing consciousness and life into people, and also magic, poetry, prophecy, royalty, victory, Battle Fury, various states of consciences, Shamanism, Leadership, and the hunt as Lord of the Wild Hunt.

Harry has worked with Animals and has show empathy to many mystical beings, has sought out advanced spells, and been a teacher in Dumbledore's Army like how Odin gave mankind the Runic Alphabet and Skaldic Poetry. Harry has hunted in the wilds when tracking Voldemort's Horcruxes like how Odin is said to be the Master of The Wild Hunt in Scandinavian and Germanic Folklore and is always accompanied by his two ravens Hugin and Munin, his two wolves Freki and Geri, and the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. Odin in old Norse means Fury so Odin is tied to anger and Harry Potter in cannon has always had a problem with controlling his emotions specifically his anger and getting depressed.

Harry like Odin is the subject of Prophecy and Odin seeks to learn more from prophecy like with how Harry was tempted in the Department of Mysteries by Lucius Malfoy in Cannon because of his prophecy and Harry has sought out answers on his future and is a very powerful Wizard in his own right and Odin has sought out knowledge of the future to try and prevent Ragnarok, the end of the universe and the beginning of the new one. Harry is a descendent of the Perevell Brothers who are in turn the ancestors of the Founders of Hogwarts. That fits Harry as he is the descendent of royalty which Odin was worshipped by among the Norse.

Odin only has one eye because he bartered the other in order to drink from the Well of Mimir and gain its knowledge. Odin has many abilities like astral projection, shapeshifting and control of the elements and the weather as a god of violent storms. Odin could read magic runes that no one else could since he had hung himself from the World Tree Yggdrasill while inflicting self-torture and dying in order to gain great knowledge but coming back from the dead. Odin while associated with the Runes is also associated with Seidr and Gandr which were also Norse Magics. And it is said that in some earlier versions of the text in the Poetic Edda that the Mighty One that is mentioned in some versions of the tale of Ragnarok is thought to be Odin himself who rises from the dead again after Ragnarok more powerful than ever before.

Harry has come back from the dead with knowledge on the soul and some idea of the afterlife and how he returned and became the Master of Death. Harry has a defining injury in the form of his scar and needs glasses to see. Harry is willing to push himself to do whatever he can to protect his loved ones, has escaped certain death on more than one occasion and has died and returned like Odin. Harry has shape shifted before by using the Polyjuice Potion and in cannon Norse Mythology Odin sometimes when traveling the cosmos he ends up taking various forms but Odin often ends up disguising himself as an old man and seeks out knowledge to save the nine worlds from their destruction like how Harry is meant to save Wizarding Britain and succeeds by slaying Voldemort.

Odin is the chief god of the Norse pantheon. Odin and his brothers Ve and Villi killed the first frost giant Ymir and built the mortal world from his body. This is similar to how at the end of Harry's Hogwarts years Harry and his surrogate brother Ron and surrogate sister Hermione built a new future for Wizarding England after Harry ends up slaying Voldemort. Odin is the father of most of the gods, including Thor and Baldur.

Harry after striking down Voldemort helped build a new future for Wizarding Britain and is also a father to several sons in the days of The Cursed Child Play who in turn become heroes. Odin is associated with his spear Gungnir, and Harry is associated with his Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand, The Resurrection Stone, The Invisibility Cloak, and the Elder Wand, and The Sword of Gryffindor and his Invisibility Cloak.

At Ragnarok Odin gets devoured by the monster wolf Fenrir but is avenged by his son Vali. However some people believe based on phrasings earlier in some versions of the Poetic Edda that The Mighty One is in fact Odin rising from the dead after the final battle more powerful than ever. Harry has returned from the dead from being struck by the Killing Curse by Voldemort at the Final Battle for the Wizarding World and had faced his destiny with honor which was A Big Deal in Norse Mythology to have Voldemort slain by destroying the Horcrux in his scar and trusting his friends to carry on the fight and returning to save his loved ones.

Here are the works that make up Norse Mythology.

A Description of the Northern Peoples  
• Gautrek's Saga  
• Gesta Danorum  
• Half's Saga  
• Hrolf Kraki's Saga  
• Poetic Edda  
• Prose Edda  
• Ragnar Lodbrok and His Sons  
• The Saga of Arrow-Odd  
• The Saga of Hervor and Heidrek  
• "Sorli's Tale"  
• The Tale of Norna-Gest  
• Völsunga saga Nibelungenlied  
• Wayland the Smith

Now for Merlin's impact and powers(Merlin is based on his Fate, his legendary counter part, and his Harry Potter counterpart).

Backstory: Merlin was born sometime during the medieval era and is the child of a human woman who was impregnated by a demon and was baptized at birth to turn Merlin to the side of The Light and at birth was able to see the future. During his childhood Merlin was raised among Druids and ends up learning the philosophy and the mystical skills of the Druids and to control the powers of his demonic heritage and learned to use those powers as well during his formative years. Merlin had performed many prophecies at a young age. Among the many prophecies that caused Merlin's name to become widely known there was one about the existence of two dragons, one red and one white, sleeping beneath Mount Emrys. Merlin spoke of at the time of that vision, those red and white dragons would fight against each other upon waking up. Merlin's words which were transmitted in posterity as those prophecies indicated the red dragon as Britain and the white dragon as the Saxons and under a great king would Britain finally gather their forces and surely reign over both Gaul and Rome. He also left behind many other prophecies and amongst them were those concerning wars and even the king's death and later he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Slytherin House where he was taught by Salazar Slytherin himself.

Merlin's wand was of English oak a wand made of English oak, a wood known to have "an affinity with the magic of the natural world" because of his already established interest in the natural world and growing up learning the philosophy and the mystical skills of the Druids from a young age and magic prior to his Hogwarts years, along with his desire to promote Muggle rights those events had shielded him from being influenced by the common belief in the inherent superiority of pure-bloods found in Slytherin house.

Merlin's later life: Merlin served Uther Pendragon and also served to bring about Arthur's birth. Uther loved Igraine, the wife of Duke Cornwall, so he secured Merlin's assistance in winning her love at the price of leaving his child in Merlin's care. After Merlin rised up as a Wizard, Merlin helped arrange the marriage between King Arthur's father Uther Pendragon and princess Igraine, He was the enemy of Arthur's half-sister, Morgan le Fay. Merlin told Uther a prophecy about his child who would become his appointed successor during their war-torn times and had watched over King Arthur since before his birth and acted like a foster father. When Arthur became king Merlin acted as his adviser and became a integral part of the Court of King Arthur assisting him during his reign.

Merlin was the enemy of Morgan Ley Fay a dark witch. Merlin believed that wizards should help Muggles and live peacefully with them. To this end he founded the Order of Merlin an organization which promoted Muggle rights and creating rules against using magic on them. Merlin was also a expert user of charms. His exceptional skill earned him the epithet "Prince of Enchanters". He was sealed away by Morgan Ley Fay but eventually broke free of his prison only to see Camelot fall and Arthur being forced to Avalon in the Celtic Otherworld to heal. With the fall of Camelot Merlin ended up leaving the Muggle and Magical Worlds behind and disappeared from the world entirely.

Here are Merlin's magical abilities.

Magical Mastery: One of the most powerful wizards of all time, it can be assumed that Merlin was rich in learning and experience and that his proficiency and knowledge in magic was of a standard few had ever seen before and unmatched by any other witch or wizard in his time.

Charms: Merlin's skill in using charms, bewitchments and enchantments are legendary, to the point of him being dubbed the "Prince of Enchanters", which speaks for his exceptional ability in this field of magic.

Spell inventor: The Disarming Charm had been a creation of Merlin's.

Foresight and Shape Shifting: Merlin proved capable of making prophecies, changing his appearance at will and predicting the future as Merlin is also both a Seer and Metamorphmagus; but due to his heritage and training he can do so much more than both can normally. Merlin has Clairvoyance "the Eyes Which See through the World". Eyes able to see beyond while the person stands in place. From time immemorial it is the power entrusted to lands by the gods and the power shamans needed to guard lives. However profound and capable of performing the strongest forms of Magic a mage who does not possess these "Eyes" shall not be given the title of the most supreme. Merlin can shift into other forms far beyond the norm of Metamorphmagi and Animagi due to his demonic heritage and training under the Druids and Salazar Slytherin.

Mystical Traditions: Merlin can use the mystical rituals of the Greeks and Romans in Latin as well as Ancient Greek and can use Norse Magic's such as Gandr, Seidr, along with Irish, Celtic, Welsh, and Druidic Magic and Celtic Oghaam befitting the mythos of Merlin as an Old Celtic and Druidic religious figure, the times the Vikings sacked the British Isles, how Greece and Rome had a strong hold on the British Isle's and how Merlin shaped the Wizarding World and helped form Camelot and was a student of Hogwarts in HP cannon.

Illusionism and Mental Powers: Merlin excels in the mystic discipline of Illusionism a which at a permits interference with the psyche to the extent of introducing nightmares, and materializing illusions on the scale of a village within reality. Merlin is also able to enter the dreams of sleepers. He can walk into the mind of anyone who's asleep and mess with them however he wants.

Immortality: Merlin can age backwards and forwards in time, and Merlin is unable to die having transcended death and his mortality because of his mystical nature, his training, heritage, and the skills he developed becoming far more than a human wizard or a half human hybrid.

Legacy: During Merlin's lifetime or after his supposed death, the Order of Merlin switched from a Muggle rights organization to an award bestowed upon witches and wizards who performed a great deed at personal risk or contributed to the betterment of wizarding society in some way, a sign of the estrangement of the Muggle community from the Wizarding one. Merlin's renown led his name to become a part of everyday wizarding vernacular. The exclamations, "Merlin's beard!", and Merlin's pants!" are examples of such. Slytherin students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry took special pride in Merlin "the most famous wizard in history" having been Sorted into their House. This fact is one that the other houses do not like to recognize. Merlin was immortalized on a Chocolate Frog Card. Harry Potter found a copy of this card in one of the Chocolate Frogs he bought on the Hogwarts Express. The Daily Prophet published a letter by a reader suggesting a "Merlin Remembrance Day" be established.

Lets compare Harry to Merlin. Harry faced down and slayed the most evil Dark Lord of his age, is hailed as a hero of the Wizarding World, and was taught by Albus Dumbledore the best Wizard in the world at the time and Merlin was taught by Salazar Slytherin one of the three founders of Hogwarts who are descendants of the Perevell Brothers so by proxy Harry is connected to Merlin. Harry is a half blood while Merlin is a half human half incubus hybrid. Harry saved the Wizarding World and helped build his world into something better.

The World of the Story: The Little Witch Academia series and HP series worlds are merged but not their series magic's. Merlin managed to allow the wizards of the HP world to allow them to keep their magic's from weakening when people lose faith in magic but the magic's of the Little Witch Academia series do not have that luxury. When the Witch Hunts began The HP Wizards and Witches shut themselves away from the rest of the world but not the Witches and Wizards of the Little Witch Academia series. The Timeline of events in both series are merged to fit Harry's adventures in this story.

The Characters and Setting: Everyone is themselves as much as possible in this story! No gender bending, changing sexualities or bashing! Each series characters evolve when dealing with each other's setting. Also Harry has to hook up with one of the girls at Luna Nova Academy when he is there.

The ending: It has to be a Happy one for all the good guys!


End file.
